Burning Punishments
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: The lord of hell has found his son is quite rebellious, how will he punish him...? (Incest, Lemon, Yaoi) These characters belong to Sapphiresenthiss, not me!


Damien yawned and sat at the edge of the legendary Lake of Fire, snickering as mortals burned in the tormenting heat. The screams were oh so relaxing, and he could hang out here as long as he wanted. Being the son of Satan did have its perks.

He was warming his hands on the flames of unending torture, quite enjoying the warmth, but his fun was cut short when a particularly scarred demon stomped over to him. This demon's face was terribly messed up, his cheek torn on one side, and an arm missing.

"Damien… lord Lucifer has requested your presence in his bedchamber. He wishes to speak with you…" he growled.

"What does my dad want now Siegel? Can't you see I'm doing something…" Damien groaned, not turning from the fire.

"The master requests an audience with you… NOW!" He roared, making Damien jump slightly.

"Ok ok! Damn man you need to learn to relax." Damien hastily got up and made his way to his father's room, knocking on the door.

"Who is there?" asked a smooth deep voice.

"It is Damien father, you sent for me?" he said through the door.

"Yes come in." and with that he entered.

The room was pleasantly warm and candles lit it, Lucifer sat in his bed, wearing nothing but a loincloth, comfortably stretched out and gazing at his son with a small smile.

"So Damien. Your behavior has been most… rebellious as of late." He said, gazing at his son with hungry eyes.

"Ummmm… yea... I suppose I have…" he admitted, turning away. "What about it?"

"It is time you face punishment…" his father said, grinning widely and showing his teeth.

"Wh-what!?" Damien stuttered, stumbling a bit, the last time he had been punished, Lucifer put him in the lake of fire for a week, and he had just gotten over his burn scars.

"What d-do you… have planned for me…?" He said, squirming adorably as he gazed at his father in fear and dread.

Lucifer said nothing, letting his eyes look his son's body up and down. He had created a very handsome young demon.

Damien's body was lean and tall, yet well muscular and toned, his eyes burned with youth and overzealous confidence in himself. He had short black hair that hung in an adorable mess on his head the same tone of black as his fathers, his tail ending in a hairy tuft, now tucked back in fear of his coming punishment.

"D-Dad?" He asked, now a little uncomfortable.

Lucifer snapped out of his daze and patted the bed. "Lay here." He ordered.

Damien did so, laying down next to his dad, his eyes widening as Lucifer's strong arms enveloped him, squeezing him tight.

"Dad what the fuck are you doing!?" He yelled, very confused.

"Your punishment…" the demon king hissed in his ear, "is to be my little sex slave for the night… do I make myself clear?" He asked.

Damien gulped, but nodded, knowing resistance was futile. "Y-Yes… father…" He said.

Lucifer untied his loincloth, letting his impressive dick rub against his son's backside, pulling off Damien's covering aswell. Damien whimpered in fear as he felt himself get hard, his father's hand snaking down to grip his hard on.

"Ohhh… whats this…?" he said "Someone excited?"

Damien only whimpered again, and groaned as he felt Lucifer's cock sliding into the crack of his ass, rubbing inbetween his cute little butt cheeks slowly. A small "Mrrrr…" sound came from Lucifer's throat as he pleasured himself against his son.

"Dad… ahhhh…" He groaned, and the lord of hell began to stroke his son off slowly.

"Ohhh… my baby boy is hard…" he said, going a bit faster, and pressing himself to Damien's tight asshole.

"Dad no no! Ahhnn… No not there please!" He begged, he knew this was going to hurt.

"Sorry son… you've gotta learn…" he hissed. And with that, he pushed himself in.

Damien screamed in pain as his walls were stretched to their limit by his dad's huge cock.

"FUCK AHHHHH FUCK F-FUCK!" He roared, digging his nails into the bedsheets and rolling into a doggy style position.

"Grrr ahhrr!" Lucifer growled, thrusting his hips slowly. "You're a tight little bitch huh son?" he remarked.

"AH AH DAD STOP IT HURTS!" He yelled even though he was thrusting his hips to meet his father's movements.

The pain was incredible, his ass burned like it was on fire, he was usually on top, so he wasn't used to getting penetrated, plus his dad's dick was huge, almost a foot in length and pressed so deep inside him he felt like his insides were tearing, but at the same time it was amazing. He was hitting his sweet spot and making pleasure bolt through him with every thrust. Lucifer began to switch position, pulling his son into an upright stance and bouncing him on his dick.

Meanwhile, on Lucifer's point of view, his son was amazing, tighter than any of his past partner's, and his moans and scream were turning him on even more, his hand still gripped tight around his son's throbbing erection as he made him ride his member, which was surging with pleasure.

"Moan for me! Moan like the little bitch you are!" Lucifer growled, as Damien's face contorted into a look of pure ecstasy and he moved up and down, moaning like a slut and pushing his father's dick deeper.

They could feel their climax's building, their bodies both surging with unimaginable pleasure, and on Damien's side, pain. Lucifer thrust himself faster and faster, eager to fill his son to the brim. He wanted nothing more right now than to shoot his hot seed into his own flesh and blood. It was wrong, it was against everything a normal mortal would believe, and that turned him on even more.

"FUCK FUCK DAMIEN I'M… CUMMING!" Lucifer roared, and he couldn't hold it any longer, his dick sprayed a massive load of cum into his boy, the seed leaking down his shaft as he climaxed.

"OHHHH DADDY YES!" Damien screamed, his own orgasm bolting through his body and making his hips buck as his own cum squirted out onto his father's chest.

Their hips slowed, then stopped, Damien collapsing into his father's arms. Lucifer petted his hair, pulling out as his cum dribbled out of the demon teen.

"Shhhh… relax Damien… rest up now… its round 2 time later…" He said.

Damien shuddered, not with fear, but excitement at what was to come.


End file.
